


the thing is you lied so covincingly that i still believe you

by makemelovely



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Almost Drowning, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drowning, F/M, Falling In Love, lily gets a haircut, okay not important but lily evans with short hair is a concept, one that i enjoy a lot, regulus is an angsty tortured boy with incredible privilege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Lily Evans meets Regulus Black, and everything changes. For better or for worse.//or the one where Lily has Regulus's initials printed onto her bones, so it must be meant to be.companion toit's gonna be forever (or it's gonna go down in flames)





	the thing is you lied so covincingly that i still believe you

**Author's Note:**

> This took awhile to write like a couple of months I think?? Mostly that was because I didn't work on it for a long time lol. Hope you enjoy

Lily’s words are _It’ll be okay._ Her initials are RAB. It’s rare to have three letters as opposed to the standard two.

****

Petunia, Lily’s older sister, has no initials and her face always turns red when somebody mentions soulmates. “You took mine, you know.” Petunia tells her one day, late into the summer. Lily glances up from the flower crown she’s building to show Sev, her best friend.

****

Lily furrows her brows, tucking a piece of bright red hair behind her ear. “No, Tuney, I suppose I don't know.” Lily says slowly, finally looking into Petunia’s eyes.

****

“My _words._ ” Petunia hisses, arms wrapped securely around her middle, skin pressed tightly to the brown fabric. “My initials. You got one more than you were supposed to, and that one more was supposed to be mine, I bet.” Petunia glowers. She’s fourteen, and her body looks more like a stick than a girl. She’s tall and skinny, like her height blossomed and her hips didn't get watered enough.

****

“Tuney,” Lily reprimands gently, tiredly. She sounds like the bigger sister. “You were born first. How could I have stolen your words?"

****

Petunia’s face turns red, and then grows darker. _Oh,_ Lily marvels. _I’ve never seen that shade before._ “You took them because _you_ are a _freak!_ Do you know that, Lily? You must. I mean, it should be pretty hard to look into the mirror every morning knowing how much of a freak you are.” Lily’s eyes water painfully, but she returns to her flower crown. It’s nothing she hasn't heard before. “Even a girl as stupid as you must know you’re a freak.” Petunia taunts.

****

Lily sees red, and she almost bloodies her knuckles on Petunia’s sharp chin. “Shut up, Tuney.” Lily says, strangely calm. “For once in your life, shut up.”

****

Petunia’s face collapses before rearranging into an ugly victorious smile. “I’m telling Mom!” She sing-songs, whipping around in her brown paisley dress.

****

* * *

 

****

Regulus’s words come a year after Lily gets hers. His say _Who the fuck are you?_ much to Sirius’s delight, and his initials are LE. He takes to calling his soulmate Lee when he speaks of them.

****

Regulus grows up in a house with a mother who smiles cruelly and gives her children nightmares while simultaneously appearing like spun sugar in public. The newspapers print in black ink that she’s a fabulous mother because of her meticulous boys. Well groomed and beautiful, he hears at school sometimes.

****

Regulus grows up in a house where a man named Tom hangs around his seventeen year old cousin Bellatrix. Regulus grows up in a decorative mansion and the looming serpent and skull tattoo whispering “ _Regulus, I’m here for you.”_ at night.

****

Regulus grows up in a house where he wants for nothing, except a family that loves him.

****

* * *

 

****

The Evans girls have never really been conventionally attractive. Mrs. Evans wears her red hair in a tight bun, her pale and frankly plain face uses no makeup and her clothing would fit a potato sack better than her.

****

Petunia has a long neck. In her earlier days Lily used to call her a giraffe but that got old quickly and she moved on to more creative insults such as the color of her hair which greatly resembles dirty dish water. She has huge teeth like a horse, and the only thing longer than her neck is her face. She’s also got watery, small light blue eyes that she’s always squinting to see with which gives her the perpetual appearance of being suspicious, which, to be fair, is true.

****

Lily is the loveliest out of the three, but even she is considered an oddity. She’s scrawny, her legs constantly being likened to that of a chicken’s or sometimes a toothpick's. She’s got freckles, everywhere, and no amount of concealer helps because really who puts concealer on their shoulders? She’s also reckless in a way that isn't endearing. Her knees are constantly scraped and she’s more visible scars than the entire community. Okay, granted it _is_ a small community, but still! She also laughs too loud, as if she’s never heard of an inside voice. What could possibly be so funny that she can't snicker quietly like the rest of the human population? And her hair! What used to be a lovely shade of fire was now a symbol for witches all over the world. In kindergarten all the other kids loved to braid her long fiery locks, but now they all use it to condemn her. After all, people with red hair have no souls, and who could even stand being around a person without a soul? Nobody.

****

On the flip side, the Black boys have always been conventionally attractive. Actually, the whole family is, really. Mr. Black with hair like the pitch black of the night sky, and he’s lacking any grey hair which somehow makes him seem like more of a Silver Fox.

****

Sirius is hot in a rebel way, in the way that you aren't supposed to want him but you do anyways. His hair falls in dark waves to brush against his shoulders, and he usually wears it in a ponytail to piss his mother off. His black leather jacket fits casually, and just a little too big for his slightly muscular frame. His grey eyes smolder, even if Regulus would never admit it.

****

Regulus, however, looks like an aristocrat. His hair is just long enough to style artfully, but not long enough to enrage his mother. He’s lean where his brother is muscular, all small limbs and full pink lips. His cheekbones could cut glass, and his grey eyes are always a little too full of emotion to convince people that he doesn't care. He looks beautiful, and he sharpens his smile on the cold knives his mother passes him over the dinner table along with scathing insults hidden inside the sugar bowl.

****

The thing is that the Evans family are a foil for the Black family. The Evans are warm and loving, and they have rounded edges soft as a cuddly little lamb. The Blacks are cold and cruel, and they tape knives to their fingers and poke at family because everything bleeds eventually, why not start now?

****

The Evans are a family, and the Blacks are a group of sadistic people living under one roof.

****

* * *

 

****

Lily likes to swim. She likes to feel the sudden shock of cold surround her body, and she never tires of floating lazily downstream of the river behind her house over the hill and a bit into the grassy part that Mom says not to go into.

****

It’s on a lazy Thursday afternoon that Lily goes to the river, and it’s on a lazy Thursday afternoon that grey clouds hover in the sky, and it’s on a lazy Thursday afternoon that Petunia follows Lily to the river and ruins everything.

****

“Mom says not to go in to the grassy area! You’ve went too far Lily.” Petunia warns snootily, small nose stuck high in the air.

****

Lily sighs, dragging her denim shorts down her legs. Petunia’s eyes bug out of her head at the sight of her black panties. “Go home, Tuney.”

****

Petunia’s mouth tightens, as if she’s swallowed a lemon. “Fine.” She spits out, jerkily turning around and heading off. Lily drags her t-shirt over her head, and ignores Petunia’s parting words. “I hope you catch a cold and die.” She shouts, stomping toward the house. Lily rolls her eyes, and steps into the unexpectedly rushing river.

****

Lily’s legs wobble at the unexpected force, and she falls into the water. It rushes over her, pushing her along. She jerks her head up, gasping for air before she’s dragged under. Her head thumps painfully against the rocky ground, fingers scrabbling madly as she accidentally pulls up soil. Her knee knocks against a sharp rock, and she sees a small stream of red in the water. She sucks in water, choking and spluttering as water fills her lungs. She thrashes about in the surprisingly deep river, darkness encroaching on her vision. She struggles to keep her head above water, but she slowly sinks into its chilly depths.

****

It all goes black, and then she wakes up to strong arms pulling her from the water. She chokes and splutters as water spills out of her throat, coughing up liquid that could’ve killed her.

****

“It’ll be okay.” A warm voice says in her ear as she struggles to breathe. She feels it then, bile rising from her stomach. She turns farther away from him, and vomits onto the soft grass. It erupts from her like a disgusting fountain, and when it stops it leaves her shaking and weak. She’s exhausted, and she feels like her insides have been through the wash.

****

Lily leans back against the body behind her, sides heaving as she takes in air. She sobs a bit, coughing as she begins mustering the strength to turn around. She meets his eyes, and fucking hell he’s the prettiest boy she's ever seen. Like, it’s fucking mental how attractive this boy is with jet black hair and sleek grey eyes and a pouty pink mouth that looks absolutely kissable. “Who the fuck are you?” She chokes out, eyes stinging while the taste of bile rolls around in her mouth.

****

He grins sharply, and maybe a little sadly. “I’m Regulus. You are?”

****

Lily looks over him, takes in the sight of his slightly soaked white button up shirt and black slacks. “Lily. Like the flower.” She finally says, shivering. Her body aches for warmth, and the water had been cold but now she was colder. She kind of wanted to slip back into the water, into what was surely a warm reprieve from the chilled breeze as it wafted closer.

****

He stands up, gently helping her to her feet. His eyes widen as his face colors once he sees what she’s wearing. Or rather what she _isn't_ wearing. “Oh. You must be cold.” He says, stupidly in Lily’s opinion.

****

“You think?” Lily retorts sarcastically, teeth chattering.

****

Regulus shrugs his suit jacket off, loosening his green tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He shoves the tie in his pocket, and rubs his surprisingly warm hands over Lily’s pale arms. Lily swallows roughly, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. He buttons the shirt up, fingers shaking clumsily as he finally manages to button all of them. “There.” He finishes smugly, grinning satisfactorily. “That better?”

****

“Much.” Lily lets herself grin at him, pleased at the sudden shock of warmth in his silver eyes.

****

“Is it alright if I take you home so you can call your Mom?” Regulus asks carefully, putting his jacket on.

****

Lily chews her lip thoughtfully, blatantly staring at the his lean exposed abdomen. “Yeah, but if you try _anything_ I will personally make your life a living hell.” Lily promises, pulling her wet hair away from her back and out of the shirt. It sticks wetly to the back of the shirt, but there was never a chance of the shirt making it out dry.

****

A decently short walk later filled with silence, and they were at Regulus’s _mansion_. Not a house, but an honest to god mansion. Lily dragged the phone away from the wall and called her mother, filling her in on what happened, the cord wrapped around her finger as she mindlessly twisted it around.

****

“My mom can’t pick me up right now so if you’ll give me, like, a map or something then I can get out of your hair.” Lily explained, standing in the foyer in her underwear. “Can I wait somewhere not by the front door?” She asked, goosebumps obvious on her arms and legs.

****

“Er, yeah. Sure. I don't want the staff seeing you or my mother will have a cow. Do you mind waiting in my room?” Regulus peered around the corner, reaching for Lily’s wrist before she even answered.

****

“Okay.” Lily let him lead her up the stairs and through a confusing maze of hallways until they stopped in front of a door that looked exactly like every other door. Regulus opened the door, gesturing for her to step inside. Lily entered hesitantly, immediately wandering to the plush grey rug. His room was huge, and Lily silently marveled at the ornate room.

****

“I’m going to get changed, and give you some casual clothes that we haven't used in a while but haven't donated yet. Then I will call my driver, and have him take you home.” Regulus announced, striding across the room to a door which presumably led to a closet. He stepped inside, and shut the door leaving Lily to protest with nobody listening.

****

“I don't really need a driver. I can walk home. I don't think it’ll be very far, and if you give me a map I’m sure I can confirm that.” Lily said, mostly to herself.

****

She waited patiently for Regulus, eyes fixed firmly on the contrast of her faded purple toenails and the fuzzy grey carpet. Finally he emerged, wearing a new button up shirt, suit jacket, silver tie, and new black slacks. Lily stared ardently as he jerked a pile of clothes at her. “Here. My closet is in there, but if you’d prefer a bathroom then it’s across the hall and one door to the left.” Lily nodded, and made to exit the room before Regulus’s voice made her pause. “And do _try_ to avoid any person roaming the halls.”

****

Lily glanced at him, and nodded as she left the room. She turned and quietly shut the door, listening for the click to know it was actually shut. She turned, and ran into somebody. Lily gasped, grip tightening on the clothes. Her eyes flew up to meet a broad and slightly sleazy smirk on a dashing man’s face. He looked like Regulus, but more rugged. Manly, kind of. “Eh, so old Reg finally slept with a girl. Don't look like the Walk of Shame type, though. Guess even a poor schmuck like my brother can get laid.” He gave a dry chuckle, and Lily’s stomach rolled. “Who knew?”

****

Lily swallowed nervously, glancing over to bathroom longingly. _So close._ She thought. “My name is Lily and this _really_ isn't what it looks like, and could you not tell Reg, I mean, Regulus that you saw me. He specifically told me to avoid people.” She rambled, taking a step closer to the bathroom before smiling brilliantly. “Thanks.” She quickly ducked into the bathroom, and locked the door. The click sounded, and she pulled the shirt over her head. Her bra had kind of dried and by that she means it’s no longer sopping. She pulled on an old sweatshirt that clearly couldn't fit Regulus or the fit guy in the hallway. It read _Slug Club_ in capital letters along with a school emblem on the back. On the front underneath the letters there was a picture of an adorable slug reading a chemistry book with cute cartoonish glasses on its face. It was light blue, and Lily pulled on the dark grey sweatpants Regulus had given her. She also spotted a container of ponytails on the sink. She quickly pulled her long red hair into a bun.

****

Lily peeked her head out of the bathroom, making sure the guy wasn't lurking around. She scurried across the hallway into Regulus’s room, jerking the door open and slipping in. Regulus was slipping shoes on, and he looked up at the sound of the door opening. “Scabior, my driver, is here. You’ll just tell him your address and he’ll drop you right off.” He explained, standing up.

****

“You’re not coming?” Lily asked curiously. She was a tad confused. She had kind of expected him to come.

****

Regulus's eyebrows furrowed. “Oh heavens no! I’m _much_ too busy. I’ve got plans, places to be.” He stopped then, eyes focusing on Lily’s narrowed green eyes. “Er, terribly sorry but I cannot possibly go with you. Preconceived plans are set, I’m afraid. I will take you down to the car, though. If you'd like.” He hastily added.

****

Lily nodded, and soon she was in the car, ardently rubbing her thumb over her initials. She soon arrived home, and snuck up the stairs to her bedroom. She flung herself onto her bed, taking comfort in the familiar sound of squeaking springs. It’s then that she remembers her initials, and the words printed on her pale skin. RAB. Regulus Black. Of course that twat would have _three_ initials. Anything for the spoiled little aristocrat. But that didn't mean it was him. The first words he said to her were “I’m Regulus.” so obviously it’s not him.

****

Then Lily remembers his voice warm as he speaks in her ear. “It’ll be okay.” _Oh, shit._ She thinks to herself. Regulus is her soulmate, and she is _so_ fucked.

****

* * *

 

****

Regulus quietly ate his asparagus, stabbing pieces with his fork. He had already finished his steak and was working on the vegetables that accompanied it.

****

“So,” Sirius drawled from across the table. Regulus glanced up, taking a sip of his water as he observed his brother’s shit eating grin. “I found a new favorite flower growing in the garden.” He spoke slyly, eyes glinting as if he had a secret.

****

“Really?” Mother said, clearly humoring him. Her eyebrows were drawn together, but she smiled coldly at him. “Do share, Sirius.”

****

Regulus rolled his eyes slightly, careful to keep the movement miniscule. “A _Lily_ is my new favorite flower. Red ones especially.” He announced.

****

Regulus’s eyes widened, and he choked on his water. He coughed slightly, inhaling as much air as he possibly could before calming down and relaxing. “Beautiful flowers.” Regulus said, lips pressed tightly together.

****

“Yeah, but the ones in the garden were pretty wet. Soaked, I’d say.” Sirius snickered to himself, teeth glinting as he bit into his steak.

****

Regulus shoveled his remaining food into his mouth until his plate was empty. “Can I be excused?” He muttered to his mother.

****

“Yes.” His mother dismissed his without dwelling on it, turning to tell the gardener to check on the flowers because she didn't recall any lilies out there.

****

Regulus stalked furiously up the grand staircase, heart pounding angrily in his chest. He walked past his door, and slipped into another room.

****

“May I be excused?” Sirius asked, careful to keep his voice lofty.

****

“If you must.” His mother sneered, red lips twisting downwards.

****

Sirius raced upstairs, eager to call James and chat for a bit. He flung his door open, and almost had a fucking heart attack. “Regulus? What the everloving fuck are you doing?” He panted, surprise at seeing his brother sitting on his bed in the goddamn dark.

****

“How do you know about Lily?” He questioned, immediately jumping into it.

****

Sirius smirked, grey eyes glinting viciously. “I spotted her on my way to my room this afternoon. Is she your soulmate, Reg? Has icky little Regulus finally met his match?” Sirius taunted.

****

“No, she is _not_ my soul-” but his voice trailed off once he remembered the initials on his wrist. LE. Lily. He yanked his shirt sleeve down, eyes widening with horror at the words on his wrist. Words she had said to him. The first words, in fact. _Who the fuck are you?_

****

“Reg?” Sirius finally says, voice low and confused.

****

Regulus looks up at him, desperation glimmering in his eyes. “She is my soulmate. Bloody buggering fuck!” He growls, jerking his sleeve down as his mind races with images of Lily. Black bra strap sliding down her pale freckled shoulder, bright red hair wet and clinging to her back. Her, awkwardly shifting on her feet as she takes the clothes he gave her. Lily, dressed only in his shirt and black panties with tousled hair and bright eyes.

****

“Oh shit, mate. You’re screwed.” Sirius points out, rather unhelpfully.

****

Regulus levels a glare at his older brother. “You think?”

****

* * *

 

****

Lily takes to walking the path of the stream, denim shorts riding high on her thighs and bare feet stepping lightly to avoid any area that wasn't soft grass or mud. Regulus takes to avoiding the stream, which is easier than he anticipated. He’d never really gone there much before, it was just a freak accident that he’d been there that day. The thing is, Regulus isn't _ready_ to meet his soulmate. Well, his soulmate that he recognizes as his soulmate.

****

He can't help the feeling in his wrist, though. At first it had just been an occasional gentle tugging. Then the longer he went without seeing her it turned into an insistent tugging, a pull for the girl he’d only met once.

****

Lily doesn't feel this tug. She wants to see him again, wants to fall head over heels in love with the guy half her soul belongs to. Together they’ll be complete. Together they’ll be whole.

****

Lily thinks a lot about the word _together,_ and she starts to wonder.

****

* * *

 

****

Regulus wakes up in the middle of the night, gasping for air with a pleasant ache in his chest. He dreamt about Lily making coffee while he makes French toast, the children coloring in their pajamas at the kitchen table. He had kissed her cheek, sniffed the scent of her hair. He had held their baby in his arms, and he wanted it so badly.

****

He stumbles out of bed, and jams shoes on. He escapes the house that is not a home, and wanders the path to the stream until the moon sinks below the horizon and the sun floats high in the sky. That’s when she finds him, and that's when he finds her.

****

There’s no epic clash of mouth against mouth, lips pressed frantically to each other. It’s rather awkward, actually. Silence ensues as they stare at their shoes.

****

“You, uh, got a haircut.” Regulus notes awkwardly, gesturing to her hair before rubbing the back of his neck.

****

“What?” Her eyebrows furrow, confusion bright on her face before her expression clears. “Oh, yeah. Do you, um, like it?” _Christ, why is this so uncomfortable?_ Lily thinks to herself.

****

Regulus blinks, adjusting the collar of his crisp white shirt. “Yeah, yeah, you look fantastic. It really brings out your… eyes? Yes, your eyes.” He smiles, and Lily can tell it’s a bit strained.

****

“Look,” Lily cuts in. She’s not one to small talk, and definitely not one to small talk with her soulmate. “This is awkward and uncomfortable. It’s embarrassing. I feel embarrassed _for_ us.” Lily says bluntly.

****

Regulus nods, relief spreading across his model-esque face. “Oh thank god. It is really strange, isn't it.” Regulus concedes.

****

“I think we should go on a date.” Lily suggests, running a hand through her newly short hair.

****

* * *

 

****

They end up at a diner, milkshakes in front of them. Regulus is eating a salad, and Lily chows down on a hamburger.

****

“So you _like_ that leafy stuff?” Lily inquires, ketchup on the corner of her mouth.

****

Regulus nods, spearing lettuce and tomato before popping it into his mouth. “It’s good, actually. Appetizing.”

****

Lily snorts, a bright gleam in her green eyes. “Descriptive.” She teases, taking a sip from the strawberry milkshake in front of her.

****

Regulus grins, half of his mouth curling up. “I know, it’s a gift.” He took another mouthful of leafy greens, chewing carefully. He got a little piece stuck in his front teeth, and Lily decides not to tell him about it.

****

“So why did you choose vanilla?” She gestures to the plain shake.

****

“It’s elegant, like me.” He grins, pleased with his own joke.

****

Lily giggles, leaning over and pushing on his shoulder a little. “Prissy more like it. I mean, you’re eating _salad._ ”

****

“What’s wrong with salad?” Regulus frowns, puzzled.

****

“Fuck salad.” Lily says, completely deadpan. Then she smiles sweetly, and maybe Regulus is bewitched by this weird redhead who is also his soulmate. Just maybe this can work. “So have you told your family you’ve met your soulmate?” Lily asks, grabbing a napkin. She’s not looking at him, so she doesn’t notice the way his face falls, a mask of cold tragedy.

****

“Yes,” He lies. “They were quite thrilled. I mentioned a get together for a couple of days from now, but I’m afraid that won’t be possible. They’re terribly busy, you know, months in advance to even get them at home for dinner.” He forces a diplomatic expression on his face, and coolly takes a sip of his milkshake. He was going for suave, but the milkshake was thick and he had a little trouble getting it from the straw. Luckily Lily wasn’t paying attention. “What about you? Have you shared the good news with your family?”

****

Lily glances up, her smile dipping into a frown. “No, I haven’t.” She reveals, running a hand through her hair. “My sister Petunia would freak out. She’s been dating this boring asshole Vernon Dursley, and it’s still new enough that if I told my family I’d found my soulmate she’d think I was, like, stealing her thunder or something stupid like that.” Lily glances at her hands, blunt fingernails tapping against the counter.

****

Regulus reaches out hesitantly, gingerly taking Lily’s hand in his own. “That sounds awful.” He says.

****

Lily glances up, her lips curving upwards. “Yeah, but it’s getting better.” She sounds coy, and her eyes gleam. Regulus finds his heart stuttering in his chest.

****

(When gets home he collapses on his bed, heart pounding rapidly in his chest. He pulls his phone out, smiling widely to send a Snapchat to Lily. That’s when he notices the green in his teeth. “Oi, Lily, what the fuck?”)

****

(Lily practically dies laughing when she gets the Snap of his annoyed face. It really is funny. Shame that Regulus doesn't think so.)

****

* * *

 

****

They start spending more and more time together. They meet at a halfway spot every time. Halfway between their houses and by the river. That’s their only requirement.

****

“Sometimes I think it’s my fault Tuney hates me.” Lily confesses one night, arms wrapped tight around Regulus's abdomen, head resting on his chest. She knows Regulus is listening because he _always_ listens, but she doesn't dare look up and meet his eyes. “I understand that I’m a rarity what with my three initials, but Tuney’s always looked at me like I’m something extra. Something alien. Like I’m a freak, and my initials only confirm that.”

****

Regulus doesn't say anything, and Lily sucks in a breath before continuing. “I looked up to her my entire life. Still do even though I know I shouldn't. I guess, well, I guess I just want her to love me back. She’s supposed to be the big sister, but she’s so fucking childish that it makes my head spin. She makes faces at me when Mom turns her back, and Dad isn't paying attention. Sometimes I want to tell her to be careful or her face will freeze that way, and other times I want to punch myself in the gut because I feel so guilty thinking like that.”

****

Lily lets her words sit in the air, soaks them in and really thinks about it. “Am I bad person?” She whispers.

****

Regulus considers pretending he didn't hear anything, but Lily is special and he doesn't want to pretend with her. Well, pretend any more than he already has. “No.”

****

It’s one word, but it’s enough.

****

* * *

 

****

“Mom, Dad, Tuney,” a sour looking girl with pale skin and stringy dirty blonde hair scowls deeper, mouth pinching up like she’s sucking on a lemon. Regulus thinks she looks ridiculous. “This is my soulmate Regulus Black.” Lily introduces him, one hand waving around to gesture and the other clutching tightly to his hand.

****

Regulus smiles, but he knows it looks stiff and it doesn't reach his eyes. “Hello, Lily’s Mom and Dad. It’s a pleasure to meet you all. Tuney, you look—” he’s cut off by the scrawny looking Petunia who looks like she could murder someone at any given time.

****

“It’s _Petunia_ .” She snaps, pushing to her feet and whirling on Lily furiously. “And don't think I’ve forgotten about _you_ , Lily. I can't believe you brought your freak of a soulmate to our home. I knew you were a freak of nature, Lily, but I never expected you to flaunt your freakishness.”

****

“Petunia, darling, don't speak to your sister like that.” Lily’s Mom reminds absently. She’s far too busy staring at Regulus.

****

“What sister?” Petunia mumbles, and Regulus feels Lily flinch beside him.

****

The dinner is rather awkward, Petunia sitting stiff and sullen, and Lily’s parents studiously ignoring the tension by examining Regulus with narrowed eyes.

****

Lily holds his hand under the table.

****

_Maybe we_ are _a good soul match._ Regulus thinks.

****

“So,” Lily’s Mom clears her throat. “When will we be introduced to your parents, Regulus?” Her smile turns a little sharp around the edges, and Regulus finds himself appreciating the challenge however inconvenient.

****

Regulus sets his fork down, eyes glinting. “Someday. My parents are _dreadfully_ busy these days. Their jobs are just so demanding. I can't complain, though, they’re making enough money to send me to Saint Sebastian’s Preparatory Academy without a second thought concerning the expenses.” Regulus brags, arrogance oozing through his demeanor for a moment.

****

Lily knocks her elbow into his ribs, pretending to coo worriedly over her soulmate’s seemingly random pains.

****

“That’s too bad.” Lily’s Mom says.

****

“Quite.” Regulus agrees, picking his fork back up.

****

* * *

 

****

(They go to the movies afterwards, and Regulus marvels over the sight of Lily staring intently at the giant screen.

****

Their hands touch in the popcorn tub, and Regulus realizes then that this is what he wants more than anything in the world.

****

Lily swats his hand away and takes the popcorn for herself. He needs a new soulmate.)

****

* * *

 

****

“When can I meet your parents, Reg?” Lily asks, curled carefully into Regulus's side. His arm rests heavily on her shoulder, but Lily likes the weight. It’s warm, solid.

****

Regulus looks up from the mathematics coursework he’s doing. “Someday, Lils. They’re very busy people.”

****

Lily sighs, turning her head to press a kiss to Regulus’s jaw. “Yeah, okay.”

****

The ticking of the clock on the wall ticks in time with Regulus’s guilty heart.

****

* * *

 

****

It’s pouring, her parents are at the opera, and Petunia is on a date with Vernon not that she’d come pick her up if she were available.

****

It’s pouring, Lily is stranded, and the rain is clouding her vision. Thick streams of water fall down on her, dripping down over her eyes and nose and mouth.

****

It’s pouring, so Lily calls Regulus.

****

His car rolls to a stop at the curb, and Lily watches as he pokes his head out of the window. Rain soaks his hair almost instantly, and he opens his mouth wide to call her over. “Lily!” He bellows. “Come on! Get in so I can give you a ride home.”

****

Lily takes off for the car, sprinting through the rain. She leans down by the window, capturing Regulus's lips with her own, grinning as they kiss in the rain. “How romantic.” Lily teases, moving to the other side and climbing inside. She grins at him, easy and relaxed.

****

He rests a warm hand on her cold thigh, and they drive to Lily’s house in silence.

****

“Wanna come in?” Lily offers.

****

They end up in her room, articles of clothing all over her room. They’re in bed together, Lily absently tracing shapes on his chest.

****

Regulus feels something shift in his chest, and he thinks that something will go wrong. The heaviness resting on his body confirms that.

****

* * *

 

****

They start fighting. It’s little things like missed phone calls and being left on read.

****

But everybody knows about the Snowball Effect. Everything escalates.

****

* * *

 

****

“We haven't spoken in four days!”

****

“I miss you, but I guess you wouldn't care about that, would you?”

****

“If you weren't so fucking _busy_ these days then maybe I’d see you more.”

****

“Your sister called me a, well, best not to repeat it. What are you going to do about it?”

****

“Could you shut the fuck up for once in your life?”

****

* * *

 

****

Lily finds out by accident. He lets it slip once when she mentions her lack of parental introductions during an argument.

****

“You didn't tell your parents about me?” Lily’s stomach drops to her feet, and her skin feels cold. Her eyes well up with tears, and her legs wobble.

****

“No, Lily, I haven't.” Regulus’s voice is strange and detached, but maybe it sounds like that because Lily feels like she’s dreaming.

****

Lily’s voice sounds small. “Why?”

****

He looks at her like she’s stupid, and he’s _never_ looked at her like that. “Because you aren't of my status.” He says it like she should've known this all along.

****

Lily stumbles out the door and breaks into a sprint, heart shattering into pieces.

****

Regulus finds her at her house, staring forlornly out the window. She sees him coming, and her eyes stray to the tree by her window.

****

Regulus starts climbing, long limbs all awkward and weird. He perches at the top of the tree, eyes softening at the sight of Lily’s tear streaked face. “Lils, I’m sorry I didn't tell my parents. Our reputation is very important to us, and I don't know how they would've reacted to finding out about our, erm… connection.”

****

Lily’s face opens up a little, color returning to her pale cheeks. “So you’re going to tell your parents about us, yeah?”

****

“No.” Regulus says honestly, heart wrenching a little when Lily’s face shutters closed. Her eyes darken, and tears gleam in her eyes. “Lily,” he says desperately. “You have to understand. Please, I just can't do that.”

****

Lily lets the silence swallow them, and formulates an answer that will for sure shatter her heart. “Then I can't be with you.” She says softly, finally.

****

His eyes widen. “No, Lily. Don't. I _love_ you.” He confesses, heart oddly still in his chest. His knee hurts, and he assumes he knocked it on a branch somewhere.

****

Her eyes go all hazy. “I think James mentioned taking me out if we didn't work out. He has soulmate issues of his own. I think I’ll go call him.” She shuts the window, and, meeting his eyes, draws her curtains shut.

****

Regulus goes home.


End file.
